Un four avec des ailes
by Sauterelle
Summary: Une aventure, ce n'est pas seulement combattre des orques et déloger un dragon d'une montagne. C'est aussi partager un moment de paix, dans la nuit fraîche, avec un Nain et et les étoiles pour compagnons.


_**Mille excuses à tous, et notamment à Mikipeach qui m'a très gentiment écrit une review, pour vous avoir présenté cette fic dans sa forme "brouillon". En effet, j'ai pour habitude de rajouter un petit texte inutile avant de vous laisser lire la véritable histoire, en plus du disclaimer. Seulement aujourd'hui, j'avais oublié de cliquer sur le sacro-saint bouton "Save" en bas à gauche du document, et bien sûr, je n'ai pas vérifié par la suite... Sans commentaire.  
Donc, je vous présente cette petite fic, qui normalement ne devrait pas être triste, ni brise-cœur, pas plus que déprimante et se focalise sur les personnages de Bilbo et Bofur, que je trouve très attachants. Attention, ceci n'est PAS un slash. Cette fic se base plus sur le film que sur les livres.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, bien évidemment, et les phrases en italique sont directement tirées du film. **_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.**_

* * *

**Un four avec des ailes**

Il était gigantesque, et terrifiant. Jamais encore de mémoire de Hobbit on n'avait vu telle créature survoler le ciel bleu de la Comptée. Ses immenses ailes semblaient couvrir le ciel tout entier, plongeant Hobbitebourg dans une nuit sans étoiles. La bête étendit son long cou orné de piques acérées. Elle ouvrit une gueule béante, découvrant de multiples rangées de dents, chacune de la taille d'un couteau de boucher que l'on aurait furieusement aiguisé.

_Il fait fondre la chair de vos os en un clin d'œil !_

Ce fut d'abord une rafale d'un vent chaud et fétide qui balaya la Comptée, suivi d'un long et vibrant grognement en provenance de la créature. L'air semblait s'être alourdi d'une chaleur humide et poisseuse. La bête tournoya dans les airs, autour des maisons de la Comptée, et observa les Hobbits, courant dans tous les sens en poussant des hurlements terrorisés, avec le même intérêt qu'un enfant particulièrement cruel observerait des fourmis fuir tandis qu'il détruirait leur fourmilière.

_Un éclair aveuglant, une douleur cuisante, et pouf !_

Le rugissement fut terrible, plus terrible encore que les plus violents coups de tonnerre. Il fit vibrer ciel et terre, perçant les tympans de ceux qui se trouvaient trop près pour parcourir des kilomètres et kilomètres à la ronde, se faisant entendre jusqu'aux lointaines contrées des Grandes Gens. Le dernier son que les Hobbit entendraient, avant qu'une vague ardente ne s'abatte sur eux après leur avoir brûlé les yeux.

_Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres. _

OOO

Bilbo se réveilla en sursaut. Son souffle était haletant, comme s'il venait de courir, et son corps parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

Un plafond incurvé de roche fut la première chose qu'il vit, et des ronflements sonores furent la première chose qu'il entendit. La mémoire lui revint brutalement.

Gandalf, les Nains, Thorin, Erebor.

Le Hobbit poussa un soupir, et il se détendit un peu, tandis qu'une petite brise fraiche balaya son visage anormalement pâle. Un rêve. Cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Bilbo n'en avait plus fait depuis fort longtemps, maintenant, et c'était bien normal. Les cauchemars n'étaient après tout que l'affaire des petits Hobbits qui croyaient encore à l'ogre qui allait venir les dévorer s'ils étaient désobéissants. Un gentilhobbit aussi estimable que l'était Bilbo ne croyait évidemment plus à ce genre de sornettes.

Bilbo se força à prendre de longues inspirations pour se calmer, avant de se figer. Il crut, avec effroi, qu'il avait mouillé ses draps, ce qui n'arrivait à _personne _quand on avait atteint le très respectable âge de cinquante ans. Heureusement, une rapide vérification permit à notre Hobbit de se rassurer. Ses couvertures étaient en effet légèrement humides, mais cela provenait du sol de la caverne que les Nains avaient choisi pour établir leur camp la veille au soir.

Se sermonnant intérieurement pour sa stupidité, Bilbo se retourna dans ses couvertures, prêt à retrouver le sommeil, en considérant non sans une certaine honte son comportement irrationnel. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux, bien décidé à terminer sa nuit _convenablement_, quand une voix dans son dos le fit sursauter une seconde fois :

-Tout va bien, Monsieur Sacquet ?

Cette fois, Bilbo se retourna vivement, encore enroulé dans ses couvertures.

Assis près d'un maigre feu de camps, sa pipe contre ses lèvres, Bofur observait le Hobbit par-dessous le rebord de son ridicule couvre-chef, non sans une certaine curiosité.

_Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres !_

Bilbo frissonna, et ce n'était pas à cause de la fraîcheur nocturne. Une grosse boule d'angoisse était tombée sur son estomac. Abandonnant tout projet de feindre l'indifférence et de retourner dans les méandres du sommeil, Bilbo se libéra maladroitement de ses couvertures et s'en alla rejoindre le Nain près du feu.

Bofur suivit sa progression sans un mot, et quand le Hobbit se fut assis sur une grosse pierre à ses côtés, ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur les maigres flammes qu'il attisait. S'il était conscient que Bilbo l'épiait du coin de l'œil, il n'en dit rien et fuma tranquillement sa pipe.

La nuit était calme, apaisante. Peu à peu, Bilbo sentit la tension quitter son corps progressivement, tandis qu'il se laissait bercer par le chant des grillons et les ronflements des Nains. Les dernières traces de son terrifiant cauchemars s'évanouirent et Bilbo prit une longue inspiration, sentant l'air frais et sauvage lui purifier le corps et calmer son âme tourmentée. La présence de Bofur était également rassurante. C'était pourtant lui qui était la cause de son malaise nocturne.

_Il fait fondre la chair sur vos os en un clin d'œil !_

Sa voix avait alors été calme, et son ton jovial, comme s'il ne parlait que de la pluie et du beau temps. Comment pouvait-on parler d'une bête aussi terrifiante qu'un dragon avec tant de nonchalance, Bilbo l'ignorait.

En observant le profil de Bofur, sa posture détendue malgré des yeux alertes, le Hobbit songea peut-être que le Nain était tout simplement inconscient, ou bien complètement fou. Après tout, ne l'étaient-ils tous pas, des fous ? Ces Nains pour se lancer dans une quête vaine et sans espoir, et Bilbo pour s'être les avoir aveuglément suivis dans cette aventure sans considération ? Qu'allait-on penser de lui à la Comptée ? On le prenait déjà sûrement pour un fou ! Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient été témoins de son départ précipité, sans argent ni mouchoir, ni même sa canne pour marcher ! Et de le voir courir ainsi et bondir par-dessus les barrières comme un tout jeune Hobbit ! Un homme de son âge ! Il avait été ridicule, et idiot, et il ne serait pas surpris si ses voisins et ses cousins disaient de lui qu'il avait perdu l'esprit. Peut-être même pensaient-ils à récupérer Cul-de-Sac ? Oh, par tous les saints, avait-il seulement pensé à verrouiller la porte ? Et si les Sacquet de Besace décidaient qu'il n'était plus à même de s'occuper de ses affaires et réquisitionnaient sa maison ? Oh, ils allaient lui voler sa belle argenterie ! Et ses napperons ! Et…

-Vous êtes tout pâle, Maître Hobbit. Vous sentez-vous bien ?

Pour la troisième fois cette nuit, Bilbo sursauta. Il avait été si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas senti le regard insistant que Bofur posait sur lui. Il se força à présenter un maigre sourire quand il leva les yeux vers son compagnon d'infortune.

-Oh, très… très bien, très bien, bredouilla-t-il. A vrai dire, je… je ne passe pas une très bonne nuit.

-Cela se remarquait, commenta Bofur. Vous n'arrêtiez pas de gémir dans votre sommeil. J'ai bien cru que Thorin allait vous assommer avec une pierre. Heureusement, il s'est endormi avant.

Le peu de couleur que Bilbo avait repris se dissipa aussitôt à la mention du chef de la troupe. Il lança un regard nerveux à la silhouette – imposante même quand il dormait – de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne, à seulement trois mètres de lui. L'intimidant Nain avait pour habitude de dormir que d'un œil, le plus souvent en position assise avec ses armes à portée de main. Cette nuit-là ne faisait pas exception, et Bilbo était prêt à croire les dires de Bofur sur parole. Il aperçut même l'ombre menaçante d'une pierre à quelques centimètres de la main de Thorin.

Frissonnant, Bilbo se retourna vers Bofur. Il fut surpris d'intercepter le regard compatissant que le Nain lançait dans sa direction.

-Ne prenez pas ses dires trop à cœur, dit le Nain d'une voix douce. Il se comporte ainsi avec tout le monde.

-Je ne l'ai pas encore vu vous crier dessus, répondit Bilbo d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se sentit rougir en voyant la mine déconfite de Bofur, et, honteux de sa déplorable attitude, il se confondit aussitôt en excuses. Bofur balaya celles-ci d'un revers de main.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Dites-moi plutôt ce qui hantait vos pensées pour vous réveiller de la sorte. Ou bien est-ce de cette façon que les Hobbits dorment ?

Encore une fois, Bofur considéra son compagnon avec de la curiosité à l'état pur. Son regard intense dérangea grandement Bilbo, qui sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son visage. Depuis qu'il s'était lancé dans cette expédition, il avait été sujet à des regards curieux et d'étranges questions venant des Nains – excepté, bien entendu, Thorin – qui semblaient le voir comme une bien singulière créature. Cette curiosité non dissimulée était à bien des égards peu confortable pour notre pauvre Hobbit, qui trouvait une telle attitude bien impolie et très peu convenable.

Les yeux de Bofur brillaient dans la faible pénombre du feu de camp, son regard intense plongé dans celui de Bilbo, qui s'en sentit perdu. Il n'avait encore jamais croisé de créatures aussi directes que les Nains, d'une franchise et d'une honnêteté si crue. C'était ce qu'il voyait clairement dans le regard de Bofur, et c'était aussi, contre toute attente, ce qui le poussa à se confesser.

-J'ai rêvé du dragon.

Le monde parut soudain moins serein tandis que le visage bienveillant de Bofur s'allongea, et qu'un voile effaça l'étincelle de ses yeux. Bilbo le vit même porter une main à sa hache posée à ses côtés. Pourtant, il ne s'excusa pas. L'idée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit. Il regardait le Nain sans chercher à masquer sa peur ni son angoisse.

_Vous n'êtes plus qu'un tas de cendres._

L'éclair blanc. La douleur cuisante. La terreur la plus sauvage tapie au creux de son ventre.

Bilbo cligna des yeux quand une pipe fit son apparition devant son nez. Il leva la tête, surpris. Bofur ne souriait pas, mais son visage ne portait aucune trace d'hostilité.

-Tenez. Cela va vous détendre.

Le Hobbit, de nouveau tout tremblant, ne se fit pas prier. Il attrapa la pipe et glissa l'embout entre ses lèvres. Fumer de l'herbe à pipe était un de ses passe-temps favoris, comme ça l'était à de nombreux autres gentihobbits. Il s'amusa même à faire quelques ronds de fumée, qu'il admira avant qu'ils ne se dissipent dans les airs.

Bofur s'était adossé contre la paroi de la caverne, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il avait le regard perdu dans les flammes, et il resta longtemps silencieux, tant et si bien que Bilbo pensa un instant qu'il avait oublié sa présence. Mais le Nain prit bientôt la parole, surprenant son compagnon.

-Smaug-le-Terrible est un Cracheur de Feu du Nord. Il a attaqué Erebor en l'an 2770 de notre Âge. Vous avez dit savoir ce qu'était un dragon, Maître Hobbit. Vous devez aussi savoir que l'amour qu'un dragon porte pour l'or est avide.

Bofur leva un visage inhabituellement grave vers Bilbo. Le petit Hobbit ne put que hocher la tête.

-Moi aussi, dit Bofur avec un soupir. Je croyais le savoir. Mais jamais je ne m'étais bien rendu compte de leur voracité de l'or jusqu'à l'arrivée de Smaug à Erebor. Bien des malheurs nous ont frappés ce jour-là.

Le Nain se tut un instant, son visage mélancolique, et Bilbo ne brisa pas le silence. Cette histoire n'était pas la sienne à raconter. Il devait l'écouter jusqu'au bout, ses péripéties comme ses silences.

-Aux portes d'Erebor se trouvait une ville des Hommes, Dale. Jamais je n'oublierai les cris de ses habitants quand le dragon l'a détruite avant de s'en prendre à notre royaume.

-Vous… vous étiez présent ? bafouilla soudain Bilbo. Mais je croyais qu'Erebor fut prise en l'an 2770 ?

Bofur hocha la tête.

-Je n'étais alors qu'un enfant.

Comme Bilbo semblait estomaqué, Bofur s'empressa d'expliquer avec un léger sourire.

-L'une des choses que vous devez savoir sur nous, Monsieur Sacquet, c'est que nous autres les Nains vivons bien plus longtemps que les Hommes et les Hobbits. La plupart d'entre nous atteignent l'âge de trois cents ans.

Bilbo se sentit soudain très petit avec ses cinquante années de vie, ce qu'il avait longtemps cru être un âge tout à fait respectable. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, qui n'avait rien vu du monde, et qui se nourrissait des contes et légendes que d'autres avant lui avaient vécu. D'autres qui étaient encore en vie, et qui étaient à ses côtés ce soir.

Le petit – et maintenant très jeune – Hobbit lança un regard en direction du chef de leur Compagnie. Thorin était encore endormi, heureusement. Bofur intercepta son regard.

-Thorin était alors un jeune Prince, dit-il. Fils de Thraïn, petit-fils de Thror. Il était destiné à prendre le trône d'Erebor, à être Roi sous la Montagne. Il n'a pas hésité à prendre les armes pour défendre notre cité contre l'attaque de Smaug.

Bofur n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus. La gorge nouée, Bilbo contempla les maigres flammes de leur feu de camp, et s'empressa de fumer encore un peu d'herbe à pipe.

-Et vous ? Vous souvenez-vous d'Erebor ?

La question retentit, et Bilbo prit un certain temps à s'apercevoir qu'il était celui qui venait de la poser. Surpris par sa propre audace, il se mit à rougir comme une tomate, sous l'œil étonné de Bofur. Mais heureusement, le Nain ne fit qu'arquer un sourcil perplexe.

-Oui, dit-il avec une voix rêveuse. Je m'en souviens très bien. Erebor était le plus grand royaume Nain de la Terre du Milieu. Nous forgions les plus belles lames, et nous étions connus pour être les plus habiles joaillers des environs. Je me souviens des pierres précieuses et des bijoux. Je me souviens que les Hommes nous envoyaient leurs enfants pour que nous leur enseignions notre art. Je me souviens de la grandeur de notre peuple, de nos banquets et de nos fêtes.

Les yeux de Bofur s'étaient perdus dans les souvenirs. Il continuait à parler d'une voix absente.

-Beaucoup d'entre nous se sont souviendrons toujours de la grandeur d'Erebor.

Bilbo se souvint aussitôt de la chanson que les Nains avaient entonnée chez lui, après le dîner. Une chanson qui racontait leur histoire, rappelait leur grandeur passé et ne permettait à aucun d'oublier ce qu'était vraiment Erebor. Royaume des Nains, domaine du Roi sous la Montagne.

Un sentiment d'émerveillement pur, comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis très longtemps, quand il n'était alors qu'un très jeune et très insouciant petit Hobbit, engloutit Bilbo. Un frisson, d'excitation cette fois, fit trembler son échine.

Peut-être Gandalf avait-il raison. Peut-être restait-il encore un peu de Touque en lui. Peut-être allait-il se plaire dans cette aventure, malgré les nombreux dangers qui les guettaient. Après tout, se dit-il en tendant la pipe à Bofur avec un grand et honnête sourire, il s'y était déjà fait un bon ami.

Il sut qu'il avait raison quand Bofur récupéra son bien, son visage amical, son sourire franc et ses yeux bruns chaleureux.

Oui, peut-être Gandalf avait-il raison.

_Fin_

* * *

**_En vous priant encore une fois de m'excuser pour mon oubli fatal (un malheureux bouton qui vous supprime toute une présentation, quand même...), et en vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic qui, j'espère, vous aura plu.  
_**


End file.
